Summary The Data Management and Bioinformatics Core (DMBC) will support each of the Projects and the overall goals of the program by applying multiple types of computational analyses to determine the functional role of novel immune regulators. This work will include: (i) processing and performing bioinformatics analysis of the large- scale data sets generated within the Projects and Cores; (ii) identifying genes, proteins, epigenetic modifications and tissue phenotypes that are most affected by immune perturbations; and (iii) by integrating internally generated and publicly available data sets to identify relevant co-expression modules and infer key regulators underlying immune phenotypes. Fully exploiting high throughput technologies such as RNA-seq, ChIP-seq and ATAC-seq, as well as multi-parameter molecular phenotyping (CyTOF, MIBI, CODEX) requires significant infrastructure and sophisticated analysis methods. The DMBC has deep expertise in the analysis of data generated by these technologies and has developed computational tools to discover novel immune regulators and determine their mechanisms of action. Furthermore, the DMBC has necessary resources to manage and analyze these large data sets and disseminate them to the program investigators and to the public via websites and existing public databases. The Core has developed a proven model for the informatics core in which individual computational investigators are imbedded within each of the projects. The advantage of this structure is that the computational biologists can participate at every level of the experimental program. The Core has found this structure to be particularly effective given the broad range of approaches used disparate at the various centers (systems biology, genetics, multi-parameter signaling analysis).